Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for terminals. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to application testing. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Multiple repeated tests are often needed for application testing in a mobile phone (e.g., an iPhone) when an operation needs to be repeated many times in a testing scenario in order to improve test results. When a mobile phone is off-line and requires multiple repeated operations, such testing can only be accomplished by frequent manual clicking operations, or by downloading a test software from an external personal computer (PC) to simulate the manual click operations. The testing process is usually tedious for users and prolongs the testing time. For testing using a PC, a script often needs to be written on the PC in advance, which increases the testing cost and causes inconvenience for the testing. In addition, testing tools using a PC often lack portability.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for testing terminal applications.